Surrealizm
by posokowiec
Summary: Tylko urywane oddechy były dosłyszalne w dusznej sypialni, kiedy doprowadzał wszelkie myśli na skraj świadomości, a pragnienie posiadania delikatnego, kobiecego ciała, które pieścił, stało się nie do wytrzymania. On pozwolił mu poczuć to, czego tak skrycie pożądał. / yaoi; hentai; domestic angst; trans!Todoroki; todomomo


Todoroki nie wiedział, gdzie leżała przyczyna. Przez nastoletni okres życia nie wykazywał żadnych mocniejszych zmian, głębszych odchyłów i nie przyłapywał się na tych szczególnych, _dziwnych_ myślach. Podczas dorastania za większość impulsywnych decyzji odpowiadała podwyższona dawka hormonów, toteż nie skupiał uwagi na przejściowych wspomnieniach.

Po przekroczeniu dwudziestki zaczął jednak zauważać detale, dotąd umykające mu między palcami. W pierwszym odruchu zrzucił wszystko na kompleks braku matczynej dłoni w dzieciństwie; odseparowany od niej we wczesnym wieku, żył bez kobiecego ciepła, którego starsza siostra nie miała możliwości właściwie przeniknąć. Zaczął pożądać uwagi u przeciwnej płci, z nadzieją wypełnienia wewnętrznej pustki (przekonany o odnalezieniu źródła).

Niedługo potem związał się z Yaoyorozu, ponieważ wszyscy wokół i tak szeptali o tym, jak słodko razem wyglądali, że powinni w przyszłości założyć rodzinę. Shouto sam z siebie nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał od prywatnej części dorosłości – Momo znał od pierwszej klasy liceum, nie widział problemu w nazywaniu ją swoją przyjaciółką, odnajdywali wspólny język – dlatego poddał się woli tłumu, ignorując aprobatę ojca zadowolonego z doboru partnerki o bardzo silnej Indywidualności. Nie obchodziła go zamożność krewniaków brunetki, ni relacje, które z nimi miała. Cieszył się, jeśli nie przechodziła piekła i była dobrze traktowana, lecz na obecnej stopie zbliżenia skupiał się wyłącznie na niej. A przynajmniej tak zamierzał.

Niewiele zapadło zmian: powróciła stara rutyna, a zważywszy nieśmiałą, pełną wątpliwości naturę Yaoyorozu, ich związek wyglądał platonicznie, gdyż sam również nie inicjował najmniejszych zbliżeń. Zmienił nastawienie dopiero po rozmowie z matką podczas wizyty w szpitalu, kiedy napomknął ten temat, czując potrzebę dzielenia się wszystkim. Usłyszał wtedy mniej więcej to, jak wyglądały romantyczne więzi, po raz pierwszy od lat dostrzegając taki blask w ciemnoszarych oczach.

Mijały miesiące i wzmacniał własny status w świecie bohaterów. Czasem nadarzyła się okazja współpracowania z kimś z byłej klasy, a po spełnionym zadaniu odbywał luźną rozmowę o teraźniejszości oraz tęsknocie za beztroskim okresem studenckim. Mimo to nawet bardziej wyczerpujące zadania wybierane przez agencję lub nieustanny trening w zakresie poszerzenia własnych możliwości, a nawet szkolenia zielonych jeszcze w fachu praktykantów nie przyćmiewały _tych_ myśli.

Todoroki przyłapywał się na obserwowaniu ciała Momo. Była naprawdę piękną kobietą i skłamałby, gdyby zaprzeczył; lubił ten matowy pobłysk włosów oraz zgrabną talię. Miała zadziwiająco długie nogi, duże oczy, miękkie piersi.

Leżąc pod nim w przepoconej pościeli, łapiąc drżący oddech, wyrobiła zwyczaj oplatania jego bioder wilgotnymi udami, przytulając policzek do lewego obojczyka. Szeptała niestabilnie, kiedy doprowadzał jej ciało do wyczerpujących skurczy, zalewając płomiennym rumieńcem spełnienia. Posiadała delikatną, wrażliwą skórę, którą niezwykle łatwo podrażniał zwinną zmianą temperatury, wymuszając ciche błagania o więcej, intensywniej, _nie dręcz więcej_.

Obserwując zamglone orgazmem tęczówki, rozwiane na poduszkach pukle oraz czerwoną z wysiłku cerę, czując wokół całej długości penisa zaciśnięte, mokre ścianki pochłoniętej wibracjami pochwy, myślał tylko o jednym: jak to jest leżeć pod mężczyzną, który pieści cię do utraty tchu?

* * *

Nie znał się na romantyzmie; mając ochotę zrobić coś dla Yaoyorozu prosto z serca, najczęściej komplementował jej pracę bohaterską, doskonale wiedząc, ile takie słowa z ust osoby jego pokroju mogły dla niej znaczyć. Lubił wiedzieć, że utrzymywała własną samoocenę na odpowiednim poziomie, nie zadręczając się niepotrzebnymi obawami.

Gdyby był kobietą, chciałby być traktowany właśnie w ten sposób. Właśnie, co gdyby _był_?

Nie miał pojęcia, od czego zacząć lub do kogo się zwrócić, więc milczał. Kontynuował wyrobioną rutynę, tylko po zapadnięciu zmierzchu opuszczając wynajmowane mieszkanie by przemierzać zatłoczone ulice. Zwykle unikał pokaźniejszych zbiorowisk ludzi, pragnąc ciszy i spokoju, lecz tym razem desperacko potrzebował nieznanej dotąd sensacji. Impulsu, który wywróci mu wnętrzności, pozbawi tchu i wypełni obcymi emocjami. Potrzebował tego, potrzebował urwania nieskończonego stada _co, gdyby_.

Kierując nogi gdziekolwiek, nie spodziewał się zajęcia miejsca w jednym z wagonów nocnego metra, pojechania do drugiej części miasta, zboczenia w opustoszałe alejki i stanięcia przed nierzucającymi się zbytnio w oczy drzwiami baru. Dla gejów.

Spędził tam jednak czas do samego świtu, ciągle zamawiając wodę z cytryną, do której dorabiał lód wedle uznania lub nieco podgrzewał jej temperaturę, sporadycznie opuszczając stolik w podróży ku łazience. Nie spotkał nikogo twarzowego, nikt też do niego nie podszedł. Nie miał pojęcia jakich wydarzeń tak właściwie szukał, ale wyszedł nieusatysfakcjonowany. Powracając w delikatne ramiona Yaoyorozu, byle tylko jeszcze bardziej odczuć na dnie żołądka ciężki knot rozczarowania – bo w jego życiu istniał pewien detal, który koniecznie chciał odnaleźć; zagarnąć wyłącznie dla siebie i celebrować każdy najmniejszy fragment. Wreszcie mieć coś swojego, co _zdobył_ , nie _zaakceptował_.

Nikt nie powiedział też, że będzie to proste, więc następnego wieczoru ponownie grzał krzesło przy pustym stoliku w rogu pod ścianą. Skupiał wzrok na uderzających o szkło kostkach lodu, czasem przenosząc spojrzenie ku kroplom mozolnie sunącym wzdłuż oszronionej powierzchni. Szafa grająca puszczała smętnego bluesa; niskie dźwięki saksofonu mieszały się z ochrypłym głosem śpiewaka wspominającego stare, dobre czasy u boku miłości swojego życia, a zarośnięty barman po czterdziestce wołał klienta z końca sali po swoje zamówienie.

– Żeż ja pierdolę.

Huk kufla o podkładkę na jego blacie sprawił, że lekko podskoczył w siedzeniu, szybko unosząc głowę. Rozszerzył oczy w piorunującym szoku, czując krew odpływającą od koniuszków palców.

Nad Todorokim stał równie zdziwiony Bakugou.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił wydobyć głosu – obserwował najmniejszy ruch blondyna niewidzianego od miesięcy (sporadycznie spotykanego podczas misji), wyłapując od zawsze napiętą sylwetkę oraz gniewny, zdegustowany interakcjami międzyludzkimi grymas. Zajął miejsce na wolnym krześle po drugiej stronie, opalonymi palcami oplatając rączkę swojego naczynia. Pieniste piwo było do połowy opróżnione.

– Kto by pomyślał, że ujrzę twoją przypaloną mordę w takim miejscu – dogryzł, lecz bez złośliwości w głosie. Mając specyficzny, agresywny charakter, zadziwiająco dobrze wiedział, z którymi tematami należy nie przekraczać jasno wyznaczonych granic.

Shouto ponownie skupił wzrok na ciągle drżącej tafli wody; żółty plasterek cytryny wypłynął do góry podczas całego zamieszania. Właśnie chwytał zmrożoną szklankę, gdy Katsuki ponownie się odezwał:

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że ktoś z tak babskim ryjem jak ty nie może być naprostowany – burknął w zawartość kufla, odchylając głowę i upijając spory łyk.

Coś w jego słowach wstrzymało mu wszystkie ruchy – ledwo przepuszczał oddech między wąsko rozchylonymi, spierzchłymi wargami, sunąc rozbieganym spojrzeniem po całej długości stolika. Nie poczuł urazy, gniewu lub zniewagi, bardziej _ulgę_. Ohydną, wspinającą się po kręgach ulgę, odmawiającą poślizgnięcia w drodze do karku i zniknięcia w przepaści otrząśnięcia z letargu. Choć nie spożył ani jednej kropli alkoholu, ogarniało go osowienie, pewnego rodzaju nierealność, zwłaszcza w momencie doznania szorstkiej dłoni Bakugou na kolanie i wyczucia gorzkiego oddechu koło twarzy. A przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, bo blondyn nie ruszył się ani o centymetr ze swojego miejsca, odkładając ciężkie naczynie z powrotem na podkładkę.

 _Ulgę_ zastąpiła _chęć._

Chciał, żeby to się stało. Chciał poczuć tę bliskość.

Nim jednak zdążył pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym, cokolwiek _zainicjować_ , w tylnej kieszeni spodni zawibrował telefon. I bez słowa wyszedł z baru, udając do mieszkania czekającej na niego Yaoyorozu.

Tej nocy zamierzał spróbować czegoś nowego, zdecydowanie zadziwiając partnerkę.

* * *

Sprężyny łóżka wydawały głośne dźwięki raz za razem, odpowiadając wyzywającym ruchom przepoconych ciał. Urywane oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, a duchota pomieszczenia zlepiała ich skórę. Nagłe zmiany temperatury doprowadzały do drgawek ekscytacji, jedynie opóźniając upragniony orgazm.

Pochłonięta kieratem Momo unosiła biodra w dynamicznych, niemal desperackich ruchach, siedząc okrakiem na Shouto i wchłaniając całą długość jego pulsującego penisa. Stękała w zadyszce, uparcie zaciskając palce wokół dużych dłoni partnera, dominując nad sytuacją. Jej ruchy były dużo słabsze niż na początku, zważywszy na brak doświadczenia kierowania całym stosunkiem, ale egoistycznie brała bierność, którą ofiarowywał. Czasem puszczała jedną z rąk, by przesuwać opuszkami wzdłuż mięśni brzucha, szerokiego torsu, gotowych do pocałunków obojczyków. Wspierał dolną partię pleców kobiety o swoje ugięte kolana, ułatwiając wyczerpującą pozycję; podniecał się faktem, że nie wiedział, co nastąpi za chwilę.

Yaoyorozu miała okazję zrobić _wszystko_ , czego by tylko zapragnęła i naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać. Kompletnie zdezorientowało go jednak uczucie nacisku wokół nadgarstków oraz przywiązanie ich do ramy łóżka tuż nad głową. Jeszcze bardziej zaskoczył się, gdy brunetka z niego zeszła, złapała za nogi i przewróciła na plecy. Szybko spojrzał na nią zza ramienia, wyłapując podłużny kształt wychodzący z jej ciała. Co takiego właśnie stworzyła?

– Todoroki-san – sapnęła, a on poczuł ciepłe piersi na łopatkach oraz ich twarde sutki wbijające się w skórę. Była taka miękka, wilgotna; _silna_.

– Yaoyorozu – wymamrotał, kiedy uniosła mu biodra, by wypinał pośladki. Nieoczekiwany prąd dzikiego pożądania, którego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie doznał w tak niebezpiecznej dawce, rozlał się wzdłuż karku, zmuszając do miarowego podskoku i opadnięcia temperatury o kilkanaście stopni, czym wywołał u partnerki głośne zająknięcie. Jeśli się poparzyła, szybko to zniwelował.

– Bądź grzeczny.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wypchała mu usta świeżo zrobionym kneblem z czarnej skóry. I już sam nie wiedział czy skomlał z radości, czy _zrozumienia_.

* * *

Olśnienie co do powodu nieustających myśli z ostatniego roku spłynęło mu po głowie niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Nic nie mógł poradzić, takie rzeczy były poza jego kontrolą; nawet jeśli chciałby cokolwiek zaradzić, nie umiałby odebrać sobie jedynej przynoszącej ulgę i namiastkę szczęścia rzeczy. W końcu _zdobył_ – nie zamierzał z tego rezygnować, nieważne jak ciężko będzie. A przynajmniej na obecną chwilę.

Jakoś zastanawianie się nad tym teraz wyginało mu usta ku górze, a serce znacznie przyspieszało rytmu. Otrzymywana ekscytacja jedynie utwierdzała go w przekonaniu o własnej osobowości; strach odchodził na dalszy plan. Był zdecydowanie zbyt młody, żeby myśleć o konsekwencjach swoich czynów.

Dlatego nie czuł specjalnego uścisku w żołądku, siadając przy stole w apartamentowcu Yaoyorozu. Jasnokremowe ściany salonu nie raziły po oczach, a wiszący przy framudze zegar cicho tykał. W pomieszczeniu nie znajdowały się rośliny, poza zakwitłym kaktusem na parapecie. Nie żyły tu też żadne zwierzęta, choć na początku ich związku jedną z etażerek zajmowało małe akwarium dla złotej rybki, która umarła kilka miesięcy temu.

Filiżanka herbaty grzała w dłonie, kiedy brunetka zwinnym ruchem dłoni słodziła swoją kawę, dolewając również trochę śmietanki. Nie wiedziała, czemu zwołał to spotkanie, jednak nie narzekała – nie widziała go prawie dwa tygodnie, ponieważ wykonywał misję pod przykrywką w innym kraju. Nie znała szczegółów, ale wszystko musiało pójść po myśli, bo nie wyglądał na rannego lub zawiedzionego, poza tym zawsze wykonywał swoje zadania ze stuprocentową skutecznością.

– Yaoyorozu.

Wyrwała się z myśli na dźwięk własnego nazwiska; lubiła sposób, w jaki przewijało się na jego języku.

– Nie jestem homoseksualny – wyznał niespodziewanie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Kompletnie straciła rezon, zupełnie nie mając pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. To raczej oczywiste, że nie był, skoro z nią sypiał. Mógł być co najmniej biseksualny, ale... Postanowiła milczeć, tym samym oczekując kontynuacji – z wyrazu jego twarzy wyczytała, że zamierzał powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

– Dlatego nasz związek nie ma sensu – dodał, wciąż spokojny, opanowany; wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło.

A Momo była w kropce. Na pewno reprezentowała właśnie wielki znak zapytania, jednak nie rozumiała przekazu. Od ponad roku żyjąc w heteroseksualnej relacji z przyjacielem jeszcze z czasów liceum, nie bardzo... Och.

Czyżby...?

– Todoroki-san – zaczęła na wydechu, lecz nie dokończyła, bo Shouto dosłownie wydławił z głębi krtani:

– Tak naprawdę jestem kobietą.

* * *

Przez dwa tygodnie nie opuszczał mieszkania.

Yaoyorozu stworzyła dla niego torbę pełną damskich ubrań w odpowiednim rozmiarze, nawet kilka par szpilek oraz wypełnioną po brzegi kosmetyczkę. Nie była specjalnie rozczarowana zerwaniem i z otwartymi ramionami przyjęła wyznanie, wzruszona tym, że wybrał właśnie ją na swoją powierniczkę. Czuła się doceniona jako przyjaciółka – a ta stopa od liceum stanowiła dla niej najważniejszy punkt znajomości. Będąc parą tak czy siak nie utrzymywali romantycznej więzi, wszystko między nimi dzieliło platoniczny smak.

Todoroki postawił na szczerość: przyznał, czemu zainicjował związek, a Momo to doskonale rozumiała, gdyż sama odczuwała presję ze strony otoczenia. Każdy zawsze myślał, że czuli do siebie miętę, kiedy tak naprawdę nie istniało między nimi nic więcej. Toteż nie zdziwił się, słysząc ofertę pomocy, na którą postanowił przystanąć.

Dlatego teraz, mając urlop i przesiadując w szczelnie pozasłanianym mieszkaniu, przymierzał wszystkie możliwe materiały, testował najdziwaczniejsze kosmetyki, uczył się korzystać ze szpilek. Nadzwyczajnie odnajdywał się w kobiecych ubraniach, czując koronkowy materiał seksownej bielizny na skórze, widząc swoje lustrzane odbicie. Obcasy różnej długości uderzały o drewniane panele korytarzy, gdy ćwiczył chód, pilnując równowagi. Co jakiś czas twarz bolała go od zbyt szerokiego uśmiechu, natomiast wzrok rozmazywał przez łzy ekscytacji. _Ulgi_.

To była pierwsza emocja, która wypełniła go po szpik w kościach, całkowicie. Czysta ulga robienia tego wszystkiego; _możliwość_ dokonania każdego kroku. Wreszcie od wielu, wielu lat emanował szczęściem. A Yaoyorozu natychmiast to zauważyła, dwa dni temu podrzucając mu zapasy jedzenia po pracy.

Leżąc w kwiecistej sukience na zmiętym futonie, z czerwoną szpilką na lewej stopie oraz szminką rozmytą wokół ust i policzka po przetarciu twarzy od zawziętego płaczu, oddychał tak lekko i płynnie, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

Uwielbiał to uczucie.

* * *

Dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia, gdy szafa grająca przełączyła piosenkę na odprężający kawałek z indie rocka. Bar względnie świecił pustką, bo większość klientów zdążyła już wynająć pokój u barmana, znikając na górnym piętrze. Ten lokal był przystanią dla wyrzuconych z domu synów, których wydziedziczyli zawiedzeni ich orientacją ojcowie, mężów nakrytych na sekretnym życiu geja, zmęczonych podróżą przyjezdnych samotników lub par chcących spędzić jednonocną przygodę.

Todoroki zaliczał się do ostatniej grupy, choć nie miał jeszcze partnera.

Niespodziewanie dla niego, odczuwał dreszcze całego ciała, bynajmniej nie wywołane temperaturą sali, dlatego nieustannie zaciskał palce wokół delikatnego, przewiewnego materiału kimona, które założył specjalnie na tę okazję. Choć mogła się dziś nie wydarzyć, bo nie miał gwarancji czy _go_ spotka. Ostatnim razem widzieli się prawie miesiąc temu i Bakugou mógł już całkowicie zapomnieć (dodatkowo z alkoholem we krwi), poza tym nawet nie wiedział czego oczekiwał.

Nie, _wiedział_.

Nie był nawet pewny postawy mężczyzny. Ale tak bardzo _chciał_ , że to aż bolało.

– O, czyżby wystraszone pisklę wróciło? – zadrwił doskonale znany mu głos.

Shouto uniósł głowę znad zwyczajowej szklanki wody z cytryną, dostrzegając czerwone tęczówki Katsukiego, wpatrzone dokładnie w niego. Stał nad stolikiem, wspierając jedną z rąk o blat, a mięśnie ramion subtelnie odznaczały się na popielatej koszulce.

Odruchowo założył nogę na nogę, z gracją godną damy pozwalając gładkiemu materiałowi zsunąć się z kolan, odsłaniając atletycznie wyrzeźbione, blade nogi, schowane za niemal całkowicie prześwitującymi, koronkowymi rajstopami w kuszącej czerni.

Bakugou uniósł brew, przez moment dumając czy aby na pewno nie pomylił barów oraz osób, bo zdawało mu się, że zobaczył naprawdę niezłą _kobietę_. Po chwili dopiero zrozumiał, iż tak właściwie wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Todoroki też był...a.

– O kurwa mać.

* * *

Materac w wynajmowanym na noc pokoju był twardszy niż ten z sypialni Yaoyorozu, ale nie oponował, wyczuwając go pod plecami.

– Nie wiem, co to za przebieranki, ale mi się podoba – przyznał Bakugou zaraz po przekroczeniu progu i zatrzaśnięciu zamka od środka. – Ej, mieszańcu – dodał, ciągle odwrócony plecami – serio jesteś latawicą, która da się tak bez słowa wypierdolić? – spytał, a kiedy spojrzał przez ramię, na jego ustach gościł zadziorny uśmiech.

Todoroki nie odpowiedział. Dostawał gęsiej skórki od głodu w jego oczach; niczym owca złapana przez wilka, leżał wsparty o łokcie, czekając na następny ruch towarzysza. Ekscytacja i niepewność naiwnie pompowały mu adrenalinę przez żyły – czuł spięcie w podbrzuszu oraz rozlewające się wzdłuż żołądka łaskotanie. Przełknął ślinę.

Dłonie Katsukiego były duże, gorące i szorstkie; spracowane zawodem ratowania ludzi, ciągłych walk, a także wybuchowej Indywidualności. Mimo to podobały się Shouto, szczególnie reakcja, którą wywoływały w starciu z zadziwiającą gładkością jego skóry.

Przez następne minuty leżeli twarzą w twarz – jeden zwisał nad drugim, wodząc ręką po odkrytych mięśniach brzucha – spijając wspólne oddechy.

– Jesteś piękna – westchnął blondyn gdzieś w trakcie, natomiast on przestał nabierać powietrze w płuca.

 _Ona_.

– Ja...

– Stul pysk – mruknął Bakugou, wyłapując wzrokiem różowy sutek. Potarł go delikatnie kciukiem, otrzymując w odpowiedzi ciche westchnienie. Zsunął dłoń nieco niżej, palcem wskazującym przejeżdżając po mostku i wywołując kolejne dreszcze.

– Ja – zaczął ponownie, bardziej pewnie niż wcześniej, a poirytowany Katsuki uniósł brew, paznokciem naciskając skórę. – Ja jestem...

– Babą, nie? – warknął zniecierpliwiony, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Pierdoloną babą, którą zamierzam wyruchać, więc z łaski swojej stul ten cholerny pysk albo ci zajebię – dokończył, a po chwili dodał jeszcze: – ...mentalnie.

Todoroki chciał sapnąć w zaskoczeniu jego nagłą zmianą zachowania, a raczej nastawienia. On naprawdę, _naprawdę_ zwracał się jak do kobiety, _widział_ kobietę.

Todoroki _był_ kobietą.

– Jestem twoja.

– Kurewska prawda.

* * *

Światło Księżyca zaglądało przez uchylone okno, gdzie chłodny przeciąg z dworu mieszał się z duchotą sypialni opętanej jękami i skrzekiem starych sprężyn materaca.

Powietrze pachniało spermą, potem oraz krwią; pogryziony Todoroki zwijał się w przyjemności na kolanach Bakugou, ciągle wyginając plecy w łuk, kiedy szorstkie palce kochanka pieściły jego odbyt. Czuł przyjemne skurcze mięśni, o których istnieniu jeszcze do niedawna nie miał nawet pojęcia, nie zwracając uwagi na ślinę sunącą wzdłuż brody i skapującą na odkrytą klatkę piersiową blondyna. Unosił biodra w boleśnie powolnych, leniwych ruchach, a druga dłoń partnera zaciskała się mu na żołędzi penisa, uniemożliwiając orgazm w najbliższym czasie.

Shouto stęknął wprost do ucha Katsukiego, w odpowiedzi otrzymując jedynie głębokie ugryzienie w ramię. Zapiszczał o oktawę wyżej; krople świeżej krwi zaplamiły zsunięte do połowy kimono. Wciąż miał rajstopy oraz szpilki, kiedy oplótł jego łydki.

– B-Bakugou...

Wspomniany mężczyzna zawarczał niczym zwierzę, zlizując ciecz o metalicznym posmaku; uniósł wzrok na wykrzywionego w ekstazie Todorokiego i zacisnął palce na pośladku.

– P-P-P-

Rzucił go na łóżko nim wysapał cokolwiek innego, rozsuwając nogi, chcąc mieć widok na całe ciało: zsunięte do ud pończochy, drgającą, poplamioną preejakulatem erekcję, obsypany malinkami i śladami zębów brzuch, ozdobioną intensywnym rumieńcem twarz.

Katsuki wyszczerzył się niebezpiecznie, wspierając ręce o kolana kochanka.

– Wypieprzę cię tak, że jutro nie będziesz mogła nawet stać – zamruczał, doskonale wiedząc jaką reakcję wywoływał, gdy zwracał się w ten sposób.

Jebany mieszaniec leżał tuż pod nim w tak wulgarnej pozycji, prezentując kobietę. Kto by pomyślał, on na pewno nie. Nie widział jednak problemu – skoro jest _nią_ , to w końcu przynajmniej choć w małym stopniu przestanie być spierdolonym gejuchem i zazna trochę _heteroseksualizmu_.

Odświeżająca zmiana.

Shouto wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, zaciskając dolną wargę.

– C-Czekaj! Nie chcę tego w ten sposób! – zaprotestował panicznie, stykając palce z rozgrzanym torsem blondyna.

Bakugou charknął w nagłej furii, błyskawicznie chwytając go za ramiona i dociskając do twardego materaca.

– Skończ pierdolić farmazony, bo faktycznie zachowujesz się jak typiara, tylko przypominając mi czemu zostałem jebanym pedałem! – krzyknął mu w twarz, zniżając się niebezpiecznie, zupełnie jak wilk.

Todoroki opuścił powieki; _chciał_ , ale po swojemu.

– Kochaj się ze mną!

– Ha? – Katsuki tylko sapnął na te nieoczekiwane słowa. Spojrzał mu w oczy, obserwując zdesperowany wyraz, który napotkał. Prychnął. – Ja cię nawet nie lubię!

Znieruchomiał.

Nie spodziewał się siły goryczy rozlanej po całej długości przełyku; zapragnął zwrócić dzisiejszy posiłek. Odrzucenie od zawsze czaiło się wokół niego niczym cień – kiedy matka wylewała wrzątek na lewą stronę jego twarzy, kiedy ojciec odsuwał go od rodzeństwa, a on sam odpychał jego egoistyczne pragnienia, nawet kiedy zrywał związek z Yaoyorozu.

Nikt nigdy nie był _dla niego_ i praktycznie to bolało najbardziej. Powstał, by spełniać oczekiwania innych, przeklęty wyniszczającym pragnieniem potęgi. Zawsze inicjował wszystko pierwszy, ponieważ ludzie nawet nie próbowali poznać przytoczonej mu historii. Wypisano mu na twarzy: „starać się", „dążyć po czyjeś marzenia", „nie myśleć o własnych potrzebach".

Gdy po raz pierwszy postanowił wreszcie coś złapać w dłonie, pielęgnować oraz nie wypuścić nawet po utracie tchu, znowu napotykał wzrok przepełniony szorstkością, mówiący _odpuść_. Dławił się już tymi słowami; spychał każdy ich fragment głęboko w tył przełyku, nigdy więcej nie chcąc ponownej konfrontacji.

Jak mógł odpuścić, skoro już padł na kolana, zalany swoją niepewnością, strachem i wiecznym wahaniem? Nie wiedział, którą drogą powinien podążać, żeby być mniej wyklętym niż jest obecnie. Wszystko zdawało się nie działać, a on ulegał jeszcze większej depresji.

Teraz nawet Bakugou...

– Katsuki – wyszeptał nim inne czarne scenariusze zdołały zalać jego umysł. Nie, _jej_.

Blondyn pozostał bez głosu, widocznie zbity z pantałyku, słysząc własne imię. W tym momencie leżała pod nim pełna tęsknoty za cudzym ciepłem kobieta, wyciągając ręce i w niemej prośbie błagając o pozwolenie.

Jakim rodzajem bohatera byłby, jeśli odmówiłby damie w potrzebie?

* * *

Todoroki kilka razy w tygodniu stawał się _nią_ , a całonocne sesje z Bakugou zostały ich stabilną rutyną. Szybko przestali marnować pieniądze na wynajem pokoju nad barem, przenosząc między ściany jego mieszkania.

Shouto nie miał nic przeciwko – otoczenie zbytnio nie różniło się od pustej przestrzeni tamtych noclegów i Katsuki również wydawał się nie narzekać. Tak było lepiej, _wygodniej_ , nie asocjowali się zbytnio, wciąż utrzymując pielęgnowany latami znajomości dystans. Choć obaj wiedzieli o swoich sekretach z dziecięcego okresu, wciąż pozostawali obcymi ludźmi.

Nie rozmawiali wiele; blondyn lubił zostawać do rana na pożegnalną kawę, którą, o cholera, gospodarz naprawdę dobrze przyrządzał. Nigdy nie jadali wspólnych śniadań, czasem tylko rozmawiając o pracy, niczym prywatnym. Tak było dopóki Yaoyorozu raz nie zauważyła w jego łazience drugiej szczoteczki do zębów oraz męskich perfum, których sam już nie używał.

Nie czuł potrzeby chowania wszystkiego po kątach, jakby ich relacja nigdy nie nosiła miana prawdziwej czy _normalnej_ ; uwielbiał ogarniać się w przekonaniu, że wszystko jest realne i może dotknąć tych przedmiotów kiedy tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. Ale chyba za bardzo tonął w czymś, czego sam nie potrafił określić. Jakiś ułamek podświadomości świecił czerwonym światłem z tyłu czaszki – nie umiał jednak poukładać rozsypanych puzzli w jeden zrozumiały obrazek. Dlatego też zauważył dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczął wymiotować kwiatami.

* * *

Dochodziła druga nad ranem i Bakugou trzymał ramię wokół jej pasa; wtulała lewy policzek w szeroką klatkę piersiową, nasłuchując stabilnego bicia serca, którego odgłos tak uwielbiała. Przywykła do ciepła tego szorstkiego ciała, czując się _właściwie_ podczas każdego większego zbliżenia – pozwalając wyginać w najbardziej wulgarnych pozach, o jakich wcześniej nawet nie miała pojęcia, oddając mu się cała, a w zamian otrzymując upragnioną bliskość.

Ktoś wreszcie tulił ją do siebie ze wszystkich sił, leniwie gładził po włosach, ciepłym oddechem wzbudzał gęsią skórkę i zostawiał mnóstwo miłosnych śladów. Od zamknięcia matki w szpitalu psychiatrycznym nie doznała żadnej fizycznej bliskości, chyba że była to pięść ojca lub drżąca w niepewności dłoń starszej siostry na czole. Nikt nie szeptał czułych słówek do ucha, nie zapewniał, że jest kimś ważnym, kimś _wartym_ życia; że może osiągnąć znacznie więcej niż wszechmocny numer jeden w rankingach bohaterskich.

Katsuki również tego nie robił, ale coś w jego dłoniach – może to obezwładniające ciepło z palców oblanych nitrogliceryną – przyciągało ją z miażdżącą siłą. _Nie chciała_ się sprzeciwiać pulsującemu na dnie żołądka głodowi, gdy dawała mu wszystko, co tylko miała, podczas wspólnych zbliżeń. I tonęła, nie wiedzieć czemu, w ślepej nieświadomości, którą sama pielęgnowała, uznając zwykły dotyk za dotyk _czegoś więcej_.

Bakugou był delikatny, łapał w firmowe uściski, doprowadzając do bezdechu oraz ochoty wypłakania się w jego tors z przytłaczającej przyjemności. Dopełniał wszystko intensywnymi spełnieniami, wyszeptując jej imię, raz po raz gładząc pogryzione, wilgotne uda; zachwycając się nad prezentowaną delikatnością, tymi wszystkimi kobiecymi ubraniami, w jakich przed nim, _tylko dla niego_ , występowała, oddając więcej niż powinna.

A on brał to w dominujących uściskach, zmianach pozycji, splątaniach języków. Mogła tylko kwilić słodkie „Katsuki, pragnę cię", „Katsuki, jestem twoja", doznając stanów, do których ani ona sama, ani _nikt inny_ nie potrafiłby jej doprowadzić.

I raz wyślizgnęło się coś, czego nie powinna była mówić.

– Katsuki, kocham cię.

I usłyszała to Fuyumi, stojąc w progu sypialni z zapasowymi kluczami w dłoniach, upuszczając je na panele podłogowe.

* * *

Czy historia jego życia była jednym smutnym scenariuszem? Kto postanowił napisać to w ten sposób? Co takiego uczynił w poprzednim wcieleniu, że teraz otrzymywał to wszystko?

Zatracił się byciem _nią_ , kojąc wieloletni ból serca przyjemnymi dłońmi Bakugou, przez co względnie zapomniał o wciąż istniejącej więzi z rodziną. Todoroki mógł spodziewać się wszystkiego, ale nie momentu, w którym Enji odsunie go od zawodu za niestabilność psychiczną i zamknie na oddziale specjalnym w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.

Zbyt dobrze kojarzył tę historię.

Zamglony czymś, czego szczerze nienawidził, powoli tracił powagę sytuacji. Cała realność, istniejąca intensywnie jak we śnie, zdała się pęknąć permanentnie, liźnięta ogniem gniewu. Tylko czyjego? Endeavora? Bakugou?

Bohaterowie to osoby publiczne (na tyle, na ile na to pozwalają), szczególnie ci ubiegający się o miejsce Symbolu Pokoju. To oczywiste, iż muszą posiadać nieskazitelną, książkową definicję. I o ile wybuchowy charakter oraz język szewca dałoby się jeszcze tolerować, o tyle odkrytej _ułomnej_ seksualności, a także powiązań z równie _zgiętym_ towarzyszem już nie.

Ale Todoroki słynął z cierpliwości.

Wtedy, kiedy pełny furii Katsuki opuszczał jego mieszkanie w rozsypce, klnąc na wszystko, co tylko się rusza; wtedy, kiedy przerażona i jakby _zdegustowana_ Fuyumi wróciła do domu; zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy przyszedł ojciec, przewracając mieszkanie do góry nogami, tylko po to, by samemu ujrzeć prawdę. Zbity niczym za dawnych lat, odcięty od możliwości podejmowania własnych decyzji oraz zamknięty gdzieś, gdzie nie znajdą go inni – zaakceptował bieg wydarzeń.

Codziennie połykając leki, od których tylko robiło mu się niedobrze, a głowa pozostawała lekka, tracił poczucie czasu. Powoli rozumiał, co przechodziła matka przez te wszystkie lata, jednak się nie zbuntował. Uznał, że jest jakoś bliżej niej? Choć nie dzielili tego samego budynku.

Po pierwszej realizacji ogarnął się wstydem: przez te wszystkie miesiące ani razu nie powiedział jej przynajmniej skrawka prawdy, za co przeklinał się bez litości. Ona mogła _zrozumieć_ , ona mogła... ale sam na to nie pozwolił.

Godzinami wyglądając przez okno, doznając na twarzy powiewu świeżego powietrza, dzięki uchylonemu lufcikowi, czekał. Na cokolwiek – odgłos niepodobny do reszty, niespodziewany atak złoczyńców na placówkę, zaskakujące odwiedziny.

Nie dostał niczego; serce powoli wyżerała tęsknota, lekarze przychodzili tylko na badania kontrolne, a pielęgniarki odwiedzały jedynie po dostarczanie codziennej dawki leków, poprawianie poduszek oraz wymianie kaczki. W telewizji migały obrazy rówieśników z dawnej klasy, gdy łapali przestępców, dostając aplauz publiczności, a on przestał opuszczać łóżko.

Nie zajmował już więcej stołka przy etażerce, nie wychodził na ławkę na korytarzu ani nie prosił o pozwolenie odwiedzenia gmachu. Zaczęto dokarmiać go dożylnie, gdyż zaniechał również opróżniać tacę z posiłkami (musieli w ten sposób dostarczać też płyny).

Budził się w środku nocy albo z dręczącą erekcją po wspomnieniach ostatniego roku, albo po zatrważających koszmarach całkowitego utracenia dotyku. Nie wiedział, co było gorsze, kiedy nasłuchiwał śpiewu ptaków i szumu drzew po późniejszym wschodzie Słońca.

Stopniowo tracił pojęcie rzeczywistości, nie odróżniając już jawy od uporczywych mar. Balansował w milczeniu przez kolejne miesiące, całkowicie tracąc kontakt z personelem. Kontynuował ten stan, dopóki pewnego tygodnia nie przyszedł do niego ojciec.

– Shouto, musisz się ogarnąć. Jestem w stanie zaakceptować pewne... _odchyły_ , zważywszy na twój młody wiek i chęć eksperymentowania; do diaska, nawet przebolałem rozstanie z partią pokroju Yaoyorozu. Ale nie może to stanąć na twojej drodze do zostania najlepszym z bohaterów! – mówił w zagniewanym tonie, jakby oczekując poczucia winy obciążającego mu ramiona. Wstydu.

Stał przed łóżkiem w cywilnych ubraniach, karcącym wzrokiem szukając choć namiastki żalu lub chęci przeprosin za wcześniejsze czyny.

– Mogę cię stąd zwolnić, jeśli wykażesz przynajmniej trochę chęci współpracy i pokażesz, że naprawdę nie miałeś _takiego_ zamiaru!

Wtedy zrozumiał.

Wstrząsnęło to Todorokim w tym stopniu, że nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na ani jeden argument mężczyzny, pustym wzrokiem skanując szarą ścianę. I już wiedział, o co chodziło. Nie był _skrzywiony_ , a wszystko perfekcyjnie znajdowało się na swoim miejscu, gdy zakładał kobiece ubrania, gdy był kobietą.

Bo _był_ kobietą.

Enji na próżno męczył się z przywróceniem starego porządku, ponieważ Shouto już dawno temu przejrzał na oczy, wreszcie odnajdując to, czego sam pragnął. Coś, czego nie musiał po prostu akceptować i nie zostało na niego spisane z góry. To on decydował czy pozostanie _nim_ , czy zacznie nowy etap całkowicie jako _ona_.

I wybrał _ją_ już w dniu spotkania Bakugou w gejowskim barze.

– Ojcze – zaczął, kiedy Endeavor nabierał powietrza by kontynuować tyradę – z całym szacunkiem dla twoich bohaterskich wyczynów, ale jako rodzic nie masz ani odrobiny aplauzu w moich oczach. Przez te wszystkie lata nawet nie zauważyłeś, że spłodziłeś dwie córki, nie jedną.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak lekki w jego obecności.

A fioletowy ślad po uderzeniu w twarz stanowił wystarczającą odpowiedź.

* * *

Pół roku minęło niczym za interwencją Indywidualności manipulującej czasem, ale Todoroki nie narzekał. Wykorzystał ten okres przepełniony samotnością na rozmyślanie o przyszłości, teraźniejszości i wszystkim, o czym mógł decydować. Postanowił więcej nie dusić własnego _ja_ , przyznając lekarzowi prowadzącemu swój przypadek. Nie minęło wiele dni nim wypisano go ze szpitala, po utwierdzeniu braku jakiejkolwiek niestabilności umysłowej, i przepisano na terapię pomagającą odnaleźć własną tożsamość płciową. Spotkał ludzi o podobnych rozterkach, powolnymi krokami asymilując z nowym otoczeniem oraz opiekunem kierującym zajęciami.

Skupiając się wyłącznie na sobie, utrzymywał kontakt z Yaoyorozu przez telefon, co dodatkowo wspierało go mentalnie. Długo przyzwyczajał się do żeńskich zwrotów w codziennym życiu, na stałe (a nie tylko podczas kilkugodzinnych stosunków, jedynie dla zwiększonej stymulacji), postanawiając definitywnie zerwać kontakt z rodziną. Już więcej nie spotykał rodzeństwa, sporadycznie widując ojca za ekranem telewizora, wciąż nie stawiając stopy w szpitalu u matki. Musiał się do tego jeszcze bardziej przygotować.

Wreszcie zaczął dostrzegać rezultaty: wypełnił szafę samymi odpowiadającymi mu ubraniami; uwielbiał nosić fikuśne szpilki oraz delikatnie malować twarz, ale nie zapuścił włosów i jeszcze nie był gotowy na jakiekolwiek ingerencje plastyczne. I to było w porządku, powtarzał za każdym razem terapeuta, uśmiechając się promiennie. Wszystko własnym tempem, w odpowiednim dniu. Shouto miał przecież na to całe życie.

* * *

Kiedy Bakugou pewnego dnia otworzył drzwi od swojego mieszkania, _ona_ była ostatnią osobą, której się spodziewał. A jednak stała przed nim w całej dostojności, piękna jak zwykle. Emanowała przyciągającym lśnieniem, tym samym z baru – ubrana w zwiewną sukienkę, sweterek z długim rękawem oraz dopasowane kolorystycznie szpilki, miała choker przewiązany przez szyję i tylko odrobinę dłuższe włosy. Nerwowym ruchem palców ściskała ciemnoniebieską torebkę w dłoniach; wyglądała na zszokowaną, zauważając domowe dresy, a także szmatkę przerzuconą przez ramię. Z wnętrza mieszkania dochodził zapach gotowanego obiadu wraz z dźwiękami włączonego radia.

Nie odezwał się słowem, czekając na jej ruch, choć ten nie nadszedł. Głodnym wzrokiem chłonęła jego twarz, jakby szukając najmniejszego szczegółu, który uległ zmianie. Ozdobione czerwoną szminką usta przygryzała w mieszaninie emocji, pozwalając pochłonąć się ciszy. Oboje pozwolili.

Drzwi w końcu zaskrzypiały cicho, gdy otworzył je szerzej, cofając się do wnętrza lokum. Zrozumiała przekaz, lecz była zbyt zdezorientowana oraz niepewna, by zareagować od razu. Weszła jednak do środka, ściągając obuwie w przedsionku i boso pokonując korytarz w stronę kuchni. Podczas marszu rozglądała się wokół, po raz pierwszy mając okazję poznać Bakugou od tej strony.

Kąty zdobiły paprotki, cicha muzyka wypływała z głośników, w garnkach bulgotały gotowane potrawy; grzejniki ocieplały wszystkie pomieszczenia, a na kanapie w salonie spał zwinięty w kłębek kot.

Lubił koty?

Na przyjemnie kremowych ścianach wisiały rodzinne fotografie, które zajmowały również miejsce każdej możliwej półki, dzieląc przestrzeń z książkami podróżniczymi i nieznanymi jej powieściami.

Czuła się porządnie zdziwiona, jednak pełna podziwu dla pomysłowości blondyna. Urządził wszystko tak zmyślnie, tak minimalistycznie i estetycznie, choć jednocześnie każdy metr bił przyjazną atmosferą, jakby wciąż mieszkał u rodziców.

Musiał mieć wspaniałych krewnych, którzy przelali w niego same dobre wspomnienia.

– Po co przyszłaś? – spytał wreszcie, stojąc przed kuchenką i pilnując, by nic się nie przypaliło.

Shouto otrząsnęła się z letargu, cicho wchodząc do pomieszczenia i wpatrując w tył jego głowy. Wzmocniła uścisk na uchwycie torebki.

To już? Właśnie teraz? Co zabrzmi najlepiej? Nie ułożyła konkretnego scenariusza.

– Mm... – wydusiła niezrozumiany bełkot, przełykając drapiący supeł w gardle. – Tęskniłam...

– Och? – mruknął tylko, sięgając po, jak zdążyła zauważyć, solniczkę. Nie odezwał się jednak dalej, co tylko wzmocniło nieprzyjemne kłucie na dnie żołądka.

– Katsuki – powiedziała tak miękko, że nawet nie była pewna czy usłyszał; jego jawne wstrzymanie się od ruchów dało jasną odpowiedź. – Miałam wiele czasu, żeby myśleć i... – przerwała. Nie, to _nie tak_ chciała wszystko ująć.

On ciągle stał i czekał, pozwalając zebrać myśli.

– Cierpiałam bez ciebie; twoja obecność w tamtym okresie była wybawieniem od życia w łańcuchach własnej krwi. – Nie wahała się, wypowiadając każde słowo; była pewna wszystkiego, co wypuszczała przez usta, bo miała to na myśli. – Zawsze w jakimś stopniu zadziwiałeś mnie swoją osobowością. – Mimowolnie uniosła kącik ust. – Nigdy nie przejmowałeś się tym, co ludzie o tobie pomyślą, brnąłeś naprzód choćby nie wiem co i ani myślałeś o poddawaniu się czyjejś komendzie. Miałeś marzenie, które pragnąłeś spełnić za wszelką cenę. A ja pragnęłam takiego życia od najmłodszych lat, od kiedy tylko zrozumiałam, po co ojciec mnie spłodził. Ja...

Wykonała kilka kroków w jego stronę, nagle czując obezwładniającą _potrzebę_ dotknięcia go, poczucia tej ciepłej skóry pod palcami i upewnienia się, że wszystko jest prawdziwe, a ona nie otworzy powiek w sali szpitalnej zlana potem.

– Rozbudziłeś we mnie chęć walki o swoje marzenia. Dopiero kiedy złapałeś mnie w ramiona i udowodniłeś, że można coś tak po prostu _wziąć_ , głęboko pod skórą wreszcie przestałam odczuwać wątpliwości. – Przyłożyła lewą dłoń do miejsca, gdzie biło serce, pojmując również, iż cały ten czas chciał by podjęła własną decyzję, nie zamierzając w najmniejszym stopniu kierować jej życiem, i był gotowy przyjąć każdą odpowiedź. – Trochę zajęło mi, zanim dostrzegłam pokazywane przez ciebie rozwidlenie ścieżek, którymi od zawsze mogłam podążyć, nie związana pragnieniami ojca, całkowicie niezależna, wolna...

– Kurewsko długo kazałaś mi czekać – przerwał niespodziewanie, a wcześniej widoczne natężenie ramion zniknęło kompletnie.

Shouto westchnęła w zaskoczeniu, kompletnie zdjęta z gardy po usłyszanych słowach. Czy on...?

– Katsuki...

– Przynajmniej zdążyłaś załapać się na makaron soba – dodał, ignorując jej szok. – Na zimno.

Spoglądając ku niej przez ramię, wykrzywił twarz w niespodziewanej dla niego miękkości, kiedy spotkał te pełne łez radości, dwukolorowe oczy.

* * *

– Gdzie mnie ciągniesz, do cholery?

Mimo słów oporu, Bakugou posłusznie szedł za trzymającą prowadzenie Todoroki, obserwując jej zgrabną sylwetkę; szerokie ramiona zdobiła koronkowa koszulka, a wąskie biodra i długie, atletyczne wyrzeźbione nogi pokrywała sięgająca kolan kloszowa spódnica. Delikatne materiały powiewały na wietrze, dodając atutów całemu ciału kobiety, kiedy raz po raz poprawiała wpadające do oczu kosmyki włosów, które wymknęły się spinkom.

Wyjątkowo polubiła chokery (nie, żeby narzekał).

– Ej, mówię poważnie, głupia suko! – warknął znowu, trzymając ręce splecione z tyłu głowy i wykrzywiając twarz w coraz większym grymasie irytacji.

Shouto przystanęła nagle pośrodku chodnika, sprawiając tym samym, że zrównał się z nią krokiem. Gdy uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć prosto na niego, spoważniał pod pełnym niepewności wyrazem.

– Wybacz, że nic nie powiedziałam, ale... – Przeniosła wzrok za plecy blondyna, przez co również odwrócił się w tamtą stronę.

Przywitała go otwarta brama lokalnego szpitala psychiatrycznego.

– Od _tamtej_ pory ani razu jej nie odwiedziłam – wyznała wstydliwie, skubiąc rąbek górnej garderoby. – Pomyślałam, że gdybyś był przy mnie ty... Ja...

Wyciągnięta ręka napotkała jej wizję, przez co przerwała diametralnie. Zdziwiona uniosła podbródek w stronę czekającego Bakugou, który był już gotowy przekroczyć teren placówki.

– To na co czekasz? Nie mam cholernego dnia – mruknął typowym, szorstkim tonem, a ona potrafiła tylko uśmiechnąć się z ulgą i w lekkości przyśpieszonego bicia serca, drżącymi palcami objęła jego silną, pewną dłoń.

– Katsuki...

– Rusz ten płaski tyłek, obiecałaś mi dzisiaj jeszcze dobrego loda.

– Ćśśś! – pisnęła całkowicie speszona obecnością innych ludzi, ale nie potrafiła powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia oraz delikatnego rumieńca radości.

Odgłos szpilek odbijał się o parkingowy asfalt, kiedy wraz z partnerem zmierzała ku miejscu przeznaczenia. U jego boku mogła zmierzyć się z każdym możliwym scenariuszem i nieważne czy matka zaakceptuje nowe _ja_ swojego najmłodszego dziecka.

Ta najważniejsza osoba już stała za nią murem.


End file.
